


All Paths Lead to You

by EmpyriumSeaSatin



Series: Dragon Tales - Book of One-Shots [8]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Being Haunted, Blueshipping, Cute, Eventual Reader-Insert, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting hit by the thunderbolt, Kaiba being stuuborn, Love, Love at First Sight, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, after anime ended, happy endings, here is the cute, mentioned blueshipping, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpyriumSeaSatin/pseuds/EmpyriumSeaSatin
Summary: Seto Kaiba has returned from visiting the Pharaoh in the afterlife. Thinking nothing could have gone wrong with his little trip, he never expected the spirit of the white haired woman to follow him to his world.  Now being haunted, Kaiba tried to desperately get away from the ghost and ends up taking a vacation to the less likely location he could find. However, what he didn't expect to find, was you.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Kisara, Kaiba Seto/Reader
Series: Dragon Tales - Book of One-Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977787
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	All Paths Lead to You

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to be cute this weekend! Enjoy the fluff!! It does become reader insert, no worries.

It was after the trip to the afterlife. That’s when the whole mess started. Sometimes he would see her sitting at the edge of his bed, other times she would wonder around the room or his office. There would be times where she got bored and would sit on his desk next to his computer. Seto Kaiba didn’t think spending three months in the afterlife dueling Atem would take such a toll on his sanity. So, he ignored her. No matter how hard it was.

When she first started to appear, she would talk to him. Ask him if he found her yet. Kaiba called security to his room at once. There was a strange, dirty, pale woman in his bedroom. Yet when Isono and his quad of guards came, they saw no one. Kaiba thought they were in on a joke. She was right there, sitting in his bed, daring to look confuse and innocent. Her blue-eyes sparkled as she giggled at him, telling him only he could see her. Seto Kaiba refused to believe he was haunted by a ghost of a women. He didn’t even know why she attached herself to him, he had never met her. So, Kaiba started ignoring her. It was hard at first. Sometimes she would float around him, and try to touch him. He would dart away. When he yelled at her to leave, her glare made him feel as though he was at the mercy of a dragon. Calling her names made her cry, which stung at his chest.

Then there was his love life. The problem was that there wasn’t one, not since she arrived. Whenever he was in the company of a women, she would look pained, as if he were ripping her to pieces. Should Kaiba kiss his date, the white-haired ghost would collapse upon the ground sobbing. Once he dared to bring another women home, what an awful mistake that was. The spirit’s sobs echoed throughout his mansion and Kaiba couldn’t bring himself to perform. Sending his date home, he called to the spirit and told her to shut up since nothing happened. He was sure she cuddled next to him that night.

However, there were some perks to having her around. Not that Kaiba would ever admit to it. There had been times when Kaiba was being set up and she would warn him ahead of time. Other times she would glare at a business partner who wanted to try and screw over the young CEO. She had a real talent in spotting danger or the worse in people. It was the only time he didn’t mind the dragon like presence she brought with her.

Every so often, the girl would get impatient and asked the CEO if he was looking for her yet. Kaiba would do his best to ignore her on days like that. But she was a headache those days. Today was no different. She was frustrated and demand he go looking for her. Kaiba felt himself on the verge of snapping. Slamming his hand on the desk he stood and grabbed his jacket. She trailed after him like a duckling. Standing in the elevator didn’t appeal to him so he took the stairs, all of them, hoping he would lose her. But, just like the ghost she was, she appeared waiting for him on the ground floor.

As he stomped down the streets of Domino, she did a sad excuse of a dance as the billboard played a girl band. Kaiba came to a halt when a store window caught his eye. It was an advertisement for a travel agent to Ireland. If Kaiba remembered his folklore correctly, spirits or ghost could not cross over water. Slowly, a smirk came to his face. The CEO did admit he needed a vacation anyway.

**

The plane ride was blissful. No weird ghost haunted his cabin and he was able to have a conversation with his brother without always having to look out of the corner of his eye. He would be away for a month, a month without the white-haired woman. Kaiba felt relaxation hit him. When they landed in Shannon Airport, Mokuba began pointing and laughing at the cows near the runway. Kaiba looked out the window, surprised to see such a thing was true. Just how far away from normal people did Kaiba go to get away from a ghost? Yugi laughed and reminded Kaiba that he did choose to be in an area that was had a small population.

Once landed, the group got their rent-a-car. There was five of them. Yugi, Joey, Mokuba and his girlfriend Rebecca and finally Kaiba. Their destination was Dingle, Ireland on the coast of County Kerry. The ride would be nearly three hours. When the group finally reached the holiday houses near Ballintaggart House, the group branched out into their own rooms. Yugi and Joey shared a room, as did the young couple while Kaiba took the master bedroom. The area was cute, had wifi Kaiba could work from and most of all, provided piece and quiet. The first night was quiet, inside and a recovery from the jetlag. Yet, in the middle of the night, a strange light woke the tall brunette. Opening Phthalo eyes, Kaiba saw her, the lady of white.

“You’re so close now! Don’t keep me waiting!” She vanished as quickly as she appeared.

Kaiba screamed in frustration into his pillow.

In the morning, the group wanted to walk to the nearby Beenbane Beach. Kaiba agreed only if they could drive as they needed to go to the nearby town for food shopping. They agreed and off they went. Arriving as early as they did, the group did not expect to find people already at the beach. However, the sound of singing as they walked down the stone path was welcoming. On a large rock, near the edge of the beach they sat. Three women, barefoot and wearing clothes that caught the breeze. That was when he saw you. Standing and singing as loud as you could with your friends.

The lot of you sang as if there was no one in the world who could interrupt the moment. Kaiba found himself staring to you the most, captive as if watching sirens. When the song ended all of you laughed. Another blissful sound to his ears. One of your friends pulled out a fiddle. You jumped off the rock and held your arms open to the other women who was without an instrument. As the friend played, you danced with the other. It looked like an old folk dance, maybe one the locals of the country would do, Kaiba was unsure. Then you spotted him. When your eyes met his, Kaiba felt his face get hot as he wasn’t expecting you to smile at him after just getting caught. You danced your way over to him and the group, skipping on the large stones that were near the path down to the beach. You did a curtsy and held out your hand to him.

Kaiba stood there, for the first time, too afraid to know what to do. After a moment, Mokuba shoved him to you and you took his hand. Seto Kaiba, a CEO of a mighty and powerful corporation, felt his hand begin to sweat as he became nervous over a young woman he met on a beach. You led him away from the group and onto the wet sand. Slowly, you showed him the moves to the little dance you and your friend were doing. Then, you allowed him to lead, and across the sand both of you went. Kaiba wasn’t sure what came over him as the both of you danced, it just all felt so natural, so oddly right. At the end of the song, you pulled away and curtsied once more.

What should have been a short visit to a beach turned into morning of song and dance. Yugi and Joey had taken company with your friends, as you lead Kaiba around the beach, song after song. Kaiba found himself so engross in following you, in listening to your siren call that he hadn’t noticed when you led him far from the group and up towards the cliff paths. But when he did notice, he still followed. He followed you along the trail, ignored the warning signs of falling to his death into the rocky ocean below. You had somehow enthralled him. A man who prided himself on keeping a cool and leveled head. A man who used logic and reason over emotion and desire. Seto Kaiba, the world’s greatest think and inventor, was now chasing a woman he just met across the emerald fields.

You came to a stop near a larger cliff, one that jetted out to the ocean. You smiled up at him. A smile he recognized. He thought he was going mad once more. There was no way you could be her. You looked nothing alike, yet that smile was the same. Taking a step back, Kaiba stumbled on the uneven earth to the ground. You followed him, checking to ensure he was alright. He struggled to find the words to tell you to back off, and felt his ears turn an annoying shade of red. You merely kept smiling and giggled. Leaning forward you kissed him gently on the lips. Seto Kaiba did not believe in ‘the thunder bolt’ nor ‘love at first sight’ but what he felt was an explosion within himself the moment your lips connected with his. When you pulled away, he saw her again, the woman with the white-hair. She smiled down at both of you.

_‘You finally found me! Now we can finally be together again! Thank you Seto.’_

Seto Kaiba did not believe in soulmates either. But he did believe in the power of white lightening. And that was how he described it on both of yours wedding day.

**Author's Note:**

> <3 I love fluff. 
> 
> Also thinking of writing a fanfic that takes place in my favorite place of the whole world. Dingle, Ireland. It's such a lovely place, I would recommend going if any of you have the time or funding (I go every other year ususally due to having to save). 
> 
> Well, there you have it! 
> 
> ~Sea Satin


End file.
